


You're No Lu, but You'll Do.

by LilacMist



Series: my heroes s-supports [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Friendship, Gen, drive attack 2 explained, i want them to be siblings, pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMist/pseuds/LilacMist
Summary: delthea and ryoma bond and it's not too angsty probably





	You're No Lu, but You'll Do.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll have you know i wrote like 4 lessons today and doing this in between kept me going  
> drive attack 2 means yelling loudly at your partner

"Is that all you can do? Come on, get him! Right in the kisser!" Delthea yells from behind Ryoma. He brings his sword down, slicing right through the enemy in front of him. He heaves, catching his breath after taking heavy damage. Another enemy follows, and with a shout, his sword lets out a bolt of electricity, destroying the thief before she can land a hit on him.  
  
Delthea mumbles a few magical words and waves her hands, enchanting Ryoma's sword in time for their next turn. She breathes deeply and moves her hands again, drawing energy from herself and sending it Ryoma's way. Though her life force weakens, his grows stronger, and he makes quick work of the last enemy before reinforcements enter.  
  
"Pretend it's Prince Xander! Punch him in his ugly prince face!" she yells again, moving to his side and firing two quick shots at the enemy archer so he can move forward. The mysterious dancer sings a simple tune, energizing the Hoshidan prince further and giving him the drive to destroy the final mercenary. The summoner claps, and the three of them trudge off the battlefield, where a candle-wielding Lyn heals them both up.  
  
"You two are quite the pair," the dancer tells them, mouth upturned under her veil.  
  
"Prince Ryoma's a beast!" Delthea says, swinging her arms up and flexing her tiny biceps. "His siblings are so lucky! My brother is lame!"  
  
The dancer laughs and shakes her head. "Be thankful for your brother, Delthea. Family is precious."  
  
"She's right," Ryoma adds, returning from his healing session. "You must treasure the time you have with your siblings. You never know when they will be taken away form you." He smiles, but his gaze is solemn, and Delthea stops talking. She's heard stories of Corrin's abduction, and some even claim that she fought against Ryoma in an alternate life. She thinks back to her own brother, and only feels shame.  
  
Delthea trots over to Ryoma and grabs his hand. He looks down at her, and she looks back up with a sad smile. "I was taken from Lu, once," she says quietly. "I don't remember what happened, but he told me that I had been controlled and that my soul was almost taken from me. I fought against him, and he was scared I'd never return to him, except as a witched corpse."  
  
Ryoma smiles back, more genuinely this time. "Your brother must have been relieved when you were freed," he tells her. "There is no pain like that of losing a precious sibling, and no joy like that of being reunited with them. You're lucky to have such a caring brother, Delthea, and he's lucky to have you, too."  
  
Her eyes brighten, and she nods. "I do love him...more than anything," she admits, kicking the dirt underneath her feet. "But he can't zap enemy mages with an electric katana like you can!"  
  
Ryoma laughs and pats Delthea on the head. "And even if he's only half as good as you, I'll never be able to cast magic spells as well as he," he assures her.  
  
"It's actually good you're not my real brother," Delthea says, skipping ahead and spinning around with her tongue out. "Clive is married now, so he's off-limits. You're a good catch!"  
  
"I'm too old for you," he tells her quickly, chuckling and shaking his head. "And you're much too young to be thinking about finding a husband. You should enjoy your childhood while you can."  
  
"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine," she sighs, spinning in another circle. "Can we still be friends, though?"  
  
He smiles and nods.

 

* * *

 

Ryoma sits and stares at the ground after they freed young heroes from Embla's hold. This wasn't the first time they had faced some of their own children--Chrom freed Lucina, Eliwood freed Roy, Hector freed Lilina...  
  
He wasn't expecting to meet his own son so soon.  
  
Eliwood is married, and he tells stories of his wife often, even though she has not been summoned yet. Chrom talks about his youngest child, and wonders if they're safe back in Ylisse. Ryoma has barely given a thought to marriage, and yet right in front of him was a young boy, claiming to be his son. ("Little Cheese" to be more precise.)  
  
"How're you doing?" Delthea asks quieter than usual, sitting down beside him. "You seemed pretty shook up back there."  
  
"I don't know how to feel," he says, opting to move to the ground and meditate instead, hoping to clear his head.  
  
Delthea thinks back to their encounter with the boy. He was easily older than her, and all he talked about was how he planned on besting his father someday. From what she could tell, Ryoma was like her. He fights because he has to, not because he wants to. To have someone so hung up on warfare calling him father...it must be hard.  
  
She sits beside him and crosses her legs. She wants to be there for him and support him, just like her brother does for her, so when he's not in the mood to speak, she'll rest with him. They're alone together, breathing in time with the living things around them.  
  
"I want to be a good father someday," Ryoma says after a while, slowly opening his eyes. "And from what I heard from Shiro, I wasn't." He stares off into the distance, watching the grass bob in the wind.  
  
Delthea follows his gaze and pulls her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on them. "Lucina always says the future isn't written...or something like that," she reminds him. "You're one heck of a brother. It shouldn't be that big of a jump to be a dad, right?"  
  
"I hope so..." he trails off, lost in his thoughts.  
  
Delthea remains quiet for another while, letting him ponder in silence. "So," she pipes up. "I know you're not married, but do you know who his mom is?" She's hoping to lighten the mood.  
  
Ryoma's brow furrows, then his eyes soften and he nods. "I...hope I do," he says shyly, an unusual emotion for him.  
  
"Is she a beast like you?" Delthea asks, picking up her chin and smirking over at him.  
  
He laughs and nods. "Unparalleled on the battlefield for sure, but she has a soft side as well. With a war-hardened soul like mine, he, that is--Shiro, will need someone who can treasure the simple things."  
  
"Like what?" Delthea asks. "Cooking and stuff? Or do you mean artsy things? Relaxation maybe? Does sewing count as artsy? What about world peace?" She carries on for a bit, but Ryoma admittedly stops listening. He's glad to have a friend like Delthea who takes his mind off war. She's stubborn and immature, but she's a treasure he's glad to have. He hopes that their paths will cross again someday. Perhaps his own war will be over, and he'll be able to introduce her to his wife and family by then.

**Author's Note:**

> delthea the words you were looking for are "GLITZY DECORATIONS" i cry over the s-support intsys robbed us of in fates why is revelation canon i miss her
> 
> did you know that delthea gan give ryoma like 15 attack if she starts the turn next to him, is s-supported with him, has drive attack 2 equipped, and a fully upgraded spur attack sacred seal???? it's wild. this works for any non-ranged unit p much actually but ryoma's attack is so high it works super well for him


End file.
